When I Look At You My Mind Goes On a Trip
by LiziJ1987
Summary: Everything is going really well for Callie and Arizona, but what happens when a familiar face returns? Im not very good with summary's, please review and let me know what you think, thankyou.
1. When I Look At U My Mind Goes On a Trip

Grey's Anatomy - Callie and Arizona - When I Look At You My Mind Goes On A Trip

Based around Song Lyrics/Songs.

This is my first atempt at Calzona fanfiction so please be gentle.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, characters belong to Grey's Anatomy, abc and Shonda Rhimes, all that is mine is my story idea. Song lyrics used are from: Knock You Down by Keri Hilson feat. Kanye West and Ne-Yo.**

**1. "..when I look at you my mind goes on a trip.."**

Callie stood at the nurses station checking over her charts when she felt a warm pair of arms snake around her waist. The smell of Arizona's perfume filled her senses, she never did get sick of her scent, it was sweet just like her.

"Are you almost finished?" Arizona asked smiling and moving round to face Callie, so she was in a better position to greet her girlfriend with a kiss.

"Hi" Callie grinned after breaking away from there kiss.

"Hi" Arizona mirrored Callie's expression.

"Yeah just got to finish this last one then, I'm already to go"

"Great, I'll meet you out front" Arizona gave her one more peck on the lips before heading to get her things.

Callie and Arizona had planned to go out for dinner but Callie wasn't sure she was up for it after the hard day she had, but she didn't want to disappoint her girlfriend so she said nothing.

******

"You look so tired baby" Arizona stated as she and Callie walked up the 1st flight of stairs to their apartment.

"I'm fine, I'll have a shower and be good as new" she smiled warmly.

"Are you sure you wanna go out?" Arizona placed the keys in the lock to open the door.

"Yeah, sure I do" she nodded.

"Ok then" Arizona beamed. She turned the lights on to the apartment and what Callie saw made her heart skip a beat. Their dining room table was set out for a nice romantic meal for two with candles scattered around ready to be lit. Arizona stood smiling watching her reaction.

"When did you do all this?" Callie asked surprised, dropping her bag and coat to the floor as she closed the door behind her.

"This morning after you left for work, since I had a half day and everything and I knew after you'd been on call for like 48 hours, the last thing you'd wanna do is go out, so I thought-"

Callie cut her off by putting a finger to soft lips. "Babe. Shut-up"

Arizona obliged and let Callie kiss her with passion that neither of them new existed until they found each other. Callie pulled away and rested her forehead against Arizona's.

"I love you"

"I love you more" Arizona replied.

"Not possible" Callie winked. Arizona took Callie's hand and led her to their bedroom.

"So here's what's going to happen, you are going to unwind, take a shower, relax and I'm going to cook you a romantic dinner because you deserve it"Arizona kissed Callie's cheek.

"Bossy aren't you?" Callie laughed.

"You love it" Arizona hit back and left Callie to it.

******

"Babe this is delicious, thank you" Callie raised her wine glass.

"Your welcome" Arizona raised her glass to meet Callie's "Cheers"

Callie sat for a moment and gazed the woman sitting across from her. Never in a million years did she ever see herself in an amazing, loving relationship with a woman. Arizona had turned her world upside down, in a good way and she had never looked back. Arizona was the only woman to ever give her butterflies whenever she saw her enter a room or call her on the phone. Callie had never loved anyone more than she loves Arizona and she wanted her to know that. Arizona looked up and noticed she was being stared at. She blushed slightly.

"What?" she laughed.

"You know what I see when I look at you?" Callie said seriously.

"No, what?" Arizona smiled, placed her fork down and rested her chin on her hands.

"A future" Callie replied sincerely. "Every time I look into your eyes, I see a future. Our Future. I've never felt that before. I mean even with George who I was married too, I _wanted_ a future with him..but I never _saw_ it, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I think I do" Arizona was still smiling and listening intently. Arizona placed her hand on Callie's on top of the table. They smiled lovingly at each other for a minute or so.

"Calliope"

"Arizona" they said in unison which made them laugh. "You first" Arizona gestured.

"No you" Callie offered.

"I wanna ask you something but I'm a little nervous about you will say" Arizona stood up from her chair and sat on the chair closer to Callie.

"I wanna ask you something too" she bit her lower lip. "We could always say it together" she laughed a little.

"Seriously?" Arizona laughed too. "ok" she agreed.

"After 3. 1..2..3... Marry me?"

"Marry me?"

Again they both said in unison and were almost shocked for a moment.

"OMG are you serious?" Callie asked excitedly.

"Are you?" Arizona asked grinning. Arizona nodded and so did Callie.

"We're getting married?!" Arizona jumped up, followed by Callie.

"We are!" Callie pulled Arizona into a hug. "OMG!"

"OMG" Arizona giggled and pulled back to look at Callie. "I love you Calliope Torres" she took Callie's face in her hands and proceeded to place a sweet loving kiss on her lips. Callie placed kisses along Arizona's jaw line and then down her neck and cuddled her tightly.

"I love you too Arizona Robbins"

"..when I look at you my mind goes on a trip.."

*******

**This was a one off shot but if you like it, please let me know and if you want me to, i will continue with this, or try anyway lol. **


	2. You Give Me Hope, You Give Me Strength

_Chapter 2:_

" …_**you give me hope, hope, you give me strength…"**_

_**The next morning Arizona and Callie were awoken by the shrill sound of their alarm clock, reminding them it was 4am and time to get up. Callie groaned and hit it to knock it off. She sighed then rolled over and cuddled back into Arizona. Arizona who had her back to her smiled.**_

"_**Calliope" **_

"_**mmm" she mumbled into Arizona's neck. **_

"_**You know the alarm went off for a reason" she chuckled. Callie grumbled and started to plant soft kisses on Arizona's shoulder. "And that is…is…noooot…." Arizona stuttered out, but was rendered helpless when it came to Callie's soft kisses. "….going…to work" **_

"_**Are you sure about that?" Callie said suggestively. "Anyway I think when everyone finds out we're engaged, they will allow us a little extra fooling around time." **_

_**Arizona turned in Callie's arms to face her new fiancée. She kissed her lips hungrily then pulled away grinning.**_

"_**I actually wanted to talk you about that" Arizona lay her head on the pillow looking deep into Callie's eyes.**_

"_**You haven't changed your mind have you?" Callie asked worriedly.**_

"_**Nooo no, of course not" she smiled. "I just don't want to tell anyone yet, I wanna wait a few days, is that ok?"**_

"_**Whatever my fiancée wants to do" Callie interlocked her fingers with Arizona's and kissed her hand. "I like the way that sounds, my fiancée."**_

"_**Me too." They shared another kiss that lasted a little longer than the last one, until Arizona pulled away and exited the bed too quick for Callie to object. **_

"_**Hey!" Callie protested as she felt the cool morning air sweep under the bed covers.**_

"_**We have to get ready for work babe, if we're late the Chief will kill us! So come on, get your cute butt outta bed!" Arizona threw a towel over to Callie, which landed on her head. Arizona went into the bathroom, turned the shower on then came back out completely naked.**_

"_**Baby" Arizona said in a low seductive tone. Callie sat up, rubbed her eyes rid of sleep and found herself wide eyed and nearly drooling. "Care to join me?" **_

_**Without giving it a thought, Callie raised her eyebrows jumped out of bed and chased Arizona into the bathroom.**_

_*******************_

"_**Mark!" Callie shouted after him as she exited a patients room. **_

"_**Torres" he smiled. "Where's Blondie? Aren't you both joined at the hip?" he teased which gained him a punch in the arm. "Ow!" **_

"_**Arizona is in surgery if you must know, I just finished repairing a broken leg, arm and a dislocated elbow and I'm starving, wanna get some lunch?" Callie tugged on his arm without giving him a chance to reply. **_

_**When they both got to the cafeteria, they got a salad each and sat down at their usual table, Callie just looked at him grinning.**_

"_**What is up with you? Are you on drugs?" he asked as he pulled out his light and reached over to check her eyes. She brushed him off.**_

"_**No mark! Ok I really really really wanna tell you something but I can't" **_

"_**Why not? I'm you're best friend" **_

"_**Cos I just cant, but its really really good!" Callie exclaimed flashing her pearly whites. **_

"_**Callie, come on!"**_

_**Callie thought for a moment, she really wanted to tell him, she was too happy and excited to keep it to herself, but she didn't want to hurt Arizona when she had asked her not to tell anyone.**_

"_**Mark, look at me…" She made him look right into her eyes. "You have to promise me, not to tell anyone…not even Lexie."**_

"_**Ok I swear" he crossed his heart.**_

_**Callie beamed. "Ok well, last ni-" she was cut short by the soft voice of her girlfriend.**_

"_**Hey you" Arizona smiled taking a seat next to Callie and kissing her.**_

"_**Hey" Callie smiled back but was startled by her presence since she'd narrowly missed being caught out telling Mark. Callie tucked into her salad, afraid the expression on her face would give her away.**_

"_**Mark" Arizona nodded in acknowledgement. **_

"_**Blondie" he replied.**_

"_**Calliope? Are you ok?" **_

"_**Yeaaah. Fine." Callie smiled at her widely. Arizona laughed lightly at her expression. **_

"_**Well I'll leave you two girls alone to feel each other up" he grinned and flashed his devilish smile. Callie rolled her eyes. "I've got a surgery to get to" with that he was gone but not before giving Callie a "Later" look. As soon as Mark was out of sight, Arizona placed her hand on Callie's thigh and squeezed lightly but hard enough to make Callie gasp and drop her fork.**_

"_**He knows me well" Arizona whispered in her ear. Callie grinned and turned her head and was met with piercing blue eyes. At that moment Callie's pager went off. **_

"_**I'm sorry" she said dipping her head. "I've gotta go. Can we continue this later?" **_

"_**For sure" Arizona pushed a strand of hair from Callie's face. Callie stood up. "Oh..before I forget, I have to work late tonight so don't wait for me ok." **_

"_**Ok, I hate when one of us works late." **_

"_**I know, me too" Arizona nodded. **_

_**Callie bent down to give her another kiss. Arizona smiled up at her and watched her leave then turned back to salad. She giggled to herself, Callie had no idea what she had planned. **_

_****************_

_**Callie walked into the locker room, almost dead in her feet. She hadn't sat down for at least 10 hours, her legs were aching and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed with her girlfriend. But then she remembered Arizona was working late, she groaned. She was about to take a load off when she spotted a note with her name on it, stuck to her locker. She went over and instantly recognized the hand writing. She smiled to herself and opened it. **_

_**Calliope,**_

_**I lied, I'm not working late tonight, I have a surprise for you, see when you get home! **_

_**Love you**_

_**Arizona **_

_**x x x x x x**_

**Callie couldn't contain herself, she was changed and out the door like a whirlwind. When she arrived home, after hanging her coat up and leaving her back next to the door, she found a trail of pink rose petals leading from the front door to the bedroom. She followed them and found Arizona standing in front of the bed, wearing a short red dress, her eyes twinkling.**

"**What's all this?" Callie asked in awe.**

"**Well last night when we both proposed, it was great and a night I will never forget, but I want this night to be even more memorable. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, you give me hope and strength and I love you. I know you have been hurt before but I just want you to know, that I promise I will never hurt you and never ever leave you, you're my everything Calliope Torres." Arizona and Callie both had tears forming in their eyes but it wasn't until Arizona got down on one knee and held out a ring box with a sparkling diamond that Callie was overwhelmed with emotions. "Calliope Iphigenia Torres, will you please make me the happiest woman ever and be my wife?" **

**Callie's tears flowed freely because of the love she felt for the woman before her and without hesitation, Callie helped Arizona up, brushed her tears way with her thumbs and kissed her with passion.**

"**Yes" she said in between kisses. "Yes!" Arizona pulled away briefly, took Callie's wedding ring finger and placed the sparkler on her finger. Callie admired it in shock.**

"**But I don't have a ring for you" Callie blushed. Arizona**

"**I don't need one, think of this ring" she held Callie's hand and grazed her thumb over the ring ".. not only as engagement ring, but as a promise ring too, a promise that me and you are for life" Arizona entwined their fingers together and they rested their foreheads together.**

"**I love you so much it hurts Ari" Callie whispered. **

"**I love you too" Arizona pulled her closer to the bed. "Make love to me."**

**Callie didn't need asking twice, she lay Arizona down and placed soft kisses on her lips, once their kisses became more hungry, their clothes were discarded and Callie found herself with a second wind, that only ever happened where Arizona was concerned. **


	3. Hurt

A/N: Sorry it took me a few days to upate, i hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know if you do or dont. I'd really like a little more feedback please.

Once again, i dont own anything, they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and abc.

**"… Some days I feel broke inside but I wont admit…"**

The next day at work, Callie and Arizona asked all of their work colleagues to meet them in the residents staff room at 12:15pm as they had a announcement to make, they also mentioned it wouldn't take long. Luckily there were no surgeries scheduled or going on around that time.

But before they could tell everyone else, there was one person Callie wanted to tell first, Mark. After she finished her rounds and checking on a post op patient, she went in search of Mark. Callie was about to head upstairs when the elevator open and out stepped Mark.

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "You are getting too much like Dr. Robbins, it's scary" he dead-panned.

"Shut-up, I have something to tell you!" she tugged on his arm and pulled him into the nearest on-call room.

"Ooo this brings back memories" he teased.

"Me and Arizona are getting married!" she blurted out, ignoring Mark's comment.

"What?" Mark was shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah. I thought you'd be happy for me?" she ask disheartened. Mark snapped out of his shocked state.

"No Callie, I am, of course I am!" he pulled her into his embrace.

"Really?" she asked with a pout.

He pulled her head back to look up at him. "Really Cal, you've changed since Blonde Doc came along, you're happier and I'm really happy for you" they smiled back at each other and Mark gave her a kiss on the cheek and cuddled her like he was her big brother.

"But if she breaks you like Hahn did, she'll have me to answer too" he added kissing the side of her head.

"She won't but thanks" Callie smiled.

****************

"Do you guys know what they wanna tell us?" Izzie asked.

"I bet 20 bucks that Callie's pregnant!" Christina chimed in.

"Seriously?" Meredith said in a 'whatever' tone.

"Why Callie? Why not Arizona?" Izzie questioned. Christina shrugged. "Ooo they might be engaged! I bet 50 bucks that's what it its!" Izzie shouted un-intentionally loud.

"I think you should all mind your damn business and wait till they get here!" Dr. Bailey appeared from no where causing Izzie to jump a little. As if on cue, Callie and Arizona walked into the room and everyone turned to look at them.

"Ok, that's a little scary" Callie whispered into Arizona's ear. Arizona squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"Thanks for all being here, we wont keep you long because we know we all have patients to attend to. We just wanted to tell you all together, we figured it would be easier than one by one." Arizona looked to Callie who nodded for her to go ahead.

"Spit it out" the Chief urged on.

"We're engaged! we're getting married!" Arizona exclaimed and held up Callie's hand to show off the ring. Izzie who loves weddings jumped up and squealed.

"Omg, congratulations!" She hugged them both. Over the last couple of months, Callie and Izzie had become pretty good friends, they had put the past behind them and agreed that life is too short to be enemies. They had comforted each other through George's death and Callie had been there for Izzie, along with Meredith, Izzie and Alex, to help her through her illness. Now she was in remission and all was well.

"Thanks Izzie" Callie hugged her back.

"I hope you two will be very happy" the chief smiled and nodded.

"Congrats, but don't expect me to be a bridesmaid" Cristina added in her own charming way. Callie chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't and thanks…I think"

"I'm really happy for you guys" Meredith smiled as she left.

"You make a great couple, congratulations" Derek shook both their hands.

"Dr. Torres, Dr. Robbins, I hope you two are very happy together, right now I can see you are" Dr. Bailey said sincerely before leaving. Alex kissed both women on the cheek. "Happiness doesn't come round too often" he looked over at Izzie who was waiting for him outside. "You gotta seize while you can" he winked at them then joined Izzie out in the hall. They received more well wishes as everyone went back to their duties.

"Ok that wasn't so bad" Callie said when they were alone.

"No it wasn't, no nasty comments, no nothing! I cant wait to tell my mom!" Arizona beamed. Arizona's face dropped when she realized what she had said.

"Baby, I'm sorry, that just came out, I'm just so happy and it-"

Callie held a finger to her lips to stop her from talking. "Sweetie its fine, she's your mom, you're allowed to be excited and to want to tell her" Callie reassured, but the pain she felt inside of not being able to share her joy with her own parents, was killing her. Arizona could see right through Callie, she knew her too well.

"Maybe you could try calling your parents again, they might have cooled off and warmed to us by now?" Arizona asked softly taking Callie's hands in hers.

"Maybe, but I doubt it, they haven't even tried to get in touch with me and I'm not sure I can forgive them or even talk to them" Callie hung her head. Arizona nudged her chin up to look her in the eyes.

"Whatever you want to do about your parent's, I'm always here for you honey" she nodded.

"I know and I love you more than you know for that" Callie leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you more" Arizona said tenderly before receiving a soft loving kiss from the raven haired beauty.

***************

Just after 2am, Arizona arrived home and thought that by now Callie would be sleeping soundly. She always was a heavy sleeper, Arizona loved that about her and watched her sleep a lot. But tonight that was not the case, she went into the bedroom where the light was still on and found Callie sobbing, her knees tucked up into her chest. Arizona rushed to her side, wrapped her arms around her and started rocking her to try and calm her down.

"Callie, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I hate my father!"

"Now I know you don't mean that, what's happened?"

"Don't tell me what I do or don't mean, you have no idea!" she shouted through her crying.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, tell me what happened" she soothed.

"I called my dad, he was rude and just…plain mean! I mean how can he say those things to me?! His only daughter, only child even! He asked me if I'm still with you and I said yes and then I told him I had some news and that I didn't wanna tell him over the phone but I didn't really have a choice so I told him about us getting married and went all crazy on me and was going on about how that's not possible and how he wouldn't allow it!!" Callie was angry and she was still crying.

"Shhh, he probably just needs time to let it sink in, you've told him and the balls in his court now. He's your dad and you're his little girl and he does love you"

The last few words, made Callie's crying subside a little. She looked up at Arizona, the light from the bedside table shining off her tear stained cheeks. She looked so vulnerable and Arizona hated to see her hurting like that. She wiped her cheeks with her fingers and kissed her cheek. Callie smiled a little. Arizona always calmed her down no matter what.

"I'm gonna go get you some water, I don't want you dehydrating from all your tears" Arizona kissed her forehead lovingly and left to get some water. When she returned, Callie was fast asleep on the bed. Arizona knew she was exhausted from all the crying. She placed the water on the bedside table. Turned the light off and climbed into bed behind her. She cuddled into Callie and kissed her bare shoulder and within minutes was sleeping soundly herself.

***************

After Callie had left for work the next day, Arizona took the opportunity to call her Mom to tell her the news.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi mom!"

"_Arizona! It's so good to hear your voice!" _

"Your's too mom!"

"_So what's new honey? How you doing, are you eating well and everything?"_

"Yes mom" she laughed. "I actually have some news… me and Callie…we're getting married!"

"_No way!" _her mom squealed on the side of the phone, Arizona held the phone a little way from her ear as to not burst her ear drum. _"Awww honey, I'm so happy for you!"_

"Thanks mom" Arizona chuckled then felt a little bad, her tone changed. "We are really happy"

"_Ari, are u ok?" _the concern was evident in her Mother's voice.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I'm just worried about Cal, her parent's didn't take it as well as you did. She was in tears last night, like really breaking her heart mom"

"_You tell her from me to keep her chin up, they will come round"_

"You sound so sure, you should have heard the things he said, its all my fault"

"_No no no! Ari, its not you're fault sweetie, Callie loves you very much and if it was you're fault, you really think Callie would still be with you?"_

"Yeah you're right, thanks mom"

"_Anytime honey. So will I be getting any grandchildren?" _

"Mom! You will just have to be patient" Arizona warned playfully. Arizona glanced up at the clock. "Shit, is that the time! I'm sorry mom, I gotta go get ready for work, I'll call you later"

"_Ok hun, you take care and give Callie my love"_

"Will do, bye mom, love you"

"_Love you too, bye" _

Arizona loved how accepting her mom was of her sexuality and of her relationship with Callie, she took it all in her stride and supported Arizona no matter what. Arizona thought back to Callie's parents and only hoped they would be more accepting of their daughter and soon before the pain they were causing became too much for Callie to handle.

**"… Some days I feel broke inside but I wont admit…"**

A/N: More drama to come soon....


	4. Better In Time

**A/N: thankyou to auggy1984, smewmaw17 and . for thier reviews, this ones for you. I hope you like it, as always, please let me know, thankyou :)**

**I dont own anything, characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and abc, im just borrowing them for a while ;)**

**Chapter 4: Better In Time**

"…**was it all that easy, to just put aside you're feelings…"**

Arizona arrived home just after 8am and was greeted by a lovely smell wafting through from the kitchen. She took in the smell and smiled, she instantly knew Callie was cooking her famous chocolate and peanut butter waffles, Arizona's favourite. She kicked off her shoes, she sighed in relief as her feet hit the cold laminate flooring, suffice to say it felt good! Her feet were sore and aching from being on her feet for over 24hours. She turned the corner and stood in the doorway watching her girlfriend dancing around the kitchen as she made breakfast. She watched her for a moment until Callie turned round and noticed her standing there. They both laughed.

"Something smells good"

"Not as good as you" Callie winked and moved in for a kiss. Arizona stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"Are you kidding me?! This.." she gestured up and down to herself. "..does not smell good, I'm in desperate need of a shower!"

"You smell great to me" Callie didn't give her a chance to respond, she planted a quick peck on her lips and went back to her waffles.

"Thanks but you're a really bad liar Arizona chuckled.

"You hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Great, I made your favourite." Callie placed the waffles in front of Arizona. Callie was about to get a drink but was pulled back by Arizona to her eye level.

"Thank you" Arizona kissed her softly.

"You're welcome" Callie replied. "Now I have to go get ready for work, the sooner I get the paper work done, the sooner I can come back home to you" Callie quickly cleared her dishes up and left them to soak while she went to get dressed.

When Callie returned, Arizona was washing the dishes and singing along to the radio.

"Right babe, I gotta go!" Callie picked up her bag, threw it over her shoulder, kissed her on the cheek and headed for the door.

"Cal, wait!" Arizona dried her hands and caught up to her at the door.

"What?"

"How are you feeling today?. You know after you're dad and everything.."

"I'm good"

"Are you sure, we can talk about it-"

"I DON'T wanna talk about him ok, I'm done with him!"

"Baby, I'm so-"

"Just leave it Arizona" with that Callie left and slammed the door on her way out. Arizona cringed as the door slammed. She hated it when they fought. It was very rare but when it did happen, it ate her up inside.

***************

Later that day, Callie was nearly halfway through her paper work but she couldn't give her full attention to it. She couldn't stop thinking about how she left the apartment that morning. Callie banged the pen down on top of the charts. Rubbed her face and sighed then picked the pen back up.

"Focus, Callie, focus!" she told herself frustrated. She took a deep breath and continued with her charts. She needed to make it right with Arizona and the quicker she finished what she was doing, the quicker she would be able to do just that.

***************

Arizona lay in bed tossing and turning, not being able to sleep. She was extremely tired but the way Callie left was playing on her mind, over and over. She turned over once again and punched the pillow angrily. Arizona closed her eyes and sighed exasperated. When she opened her eyes again, she was met with a photo of her and Callie on the bedside table. It was from when they had been messing around with the camera in the apartment. Callie was sat behind Arizona, with her arms round her neck and kissing her cheek, they looked so happy. Arizona smiled at the memory and soon after that her eyes fell and she was sleeping soundly.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Arizona stirred a little, she wasn't sure if the knocking was in her dream or not.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

The third knock was louder than the first two which woke Arizona out of her sleeping state. She grumbled as she pulled her dressing gown on, rubbed her eyes and went to answer the door. She wasn't at all ready to see who was on the other side of the door.

*******************

"Ari? Baby, I'm home" Callie said, closing the front door behind her. It was just after 4:30pm when she walked through the door. Arizona appeared from the living room.

"Baby, I'm so sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to snap at you" Callie pulled Arizona to her cupping her face with her hands.

"It's ok, just forget about it. Listen Cal -"

"Are you ok? You still seem mad at me?"

"No no, babe, I'm not mad, but erm there's.." Arizona was cut off mid-sentence by the voice behind her.

"Calliope"

Callie looked from Arizona to the direction of the voice, she instantly knew who he was, her eye's widened. She stood glaring at her Father, then noticed her Mother come up behind him.

"Get out" she said not taking her eyes off them.

"Callie, please listen -" her Mother pleaded.

"GET OUT!" she shouted louder.

"Calliope, please, I came here to apologise" Mr Torres ignored his daughter's shouting.

"What makes you think I want to listen, you made it perfectly clear what your feelings were to me the other night!" Callie was getting angrier and on the verge of tears remembering the words he spoke. Arizona grasped Callie's hand for comfort. A move that didn't go unnoticed by Mr and Mrs Torres.

"Honey please, hear us out" Mrs Torres asked, her eyes giving away the guilt she felt.

"Cal, just hear them out, for me" Arizona said looking her in the eyes. Callie turned to look at her.

"Ok, for you" Callie lifted her hand to her lips and kissed it. Arizona smiled in response. Arizona motioned for them to all sit down in the living room.

"Ok, so talk" Callie demanded.

"What you're father said to you on the phone, he didn't mean any word of it. He loves you very much, we both do"

"Oh right yeah, I'm really feeling the love right now!" Callie laughed it off.

"Calliope, we just want you to be happy and if …she.. makes -"

"_She_ has a name, her names Arizona and she's the love of my life and if you cant accept that then please leave right now!!"

"Calliope.." her dad started. "Me and you're mother, we were wrong to cut you off, we can see how serious you are about each other, we respect that"

"Oh, oh! You respect that, that's very big of you!" Callie said angrily and stood up. Arizona took her hand.

"Baby" Arizona gave her a look that said please sit down. Callie obeyed.

"We are very sorry for how much we hurt you, we want to make things right with you and we would really like to get to know Arizona. I love you Callie and I just want me daughter back." Mr Torres told her honestly. Callie looked from her dad to her mom. Her mom nodded on the verge of tears. Callie didn't say anything, she wasn't sure what to say. Callie was glad Arizona was there to hold her hand because if it was for her, she would have flipped by now. Her parents got up to leave when she didn't respond. They could tell she was truly hurt by their actions. Just as they were about to leave, Callie spoke.

"You really mean that?" she asked not quite believing those words had come from her dads mouth. Her parents turned round.

"Every word" her dad replied sincerely.

Callie saw the look on her dads face and new he meant it, she ran into her dads arms and broke down in tears.

"Daddy!" Her dad cuddled her back and kissed her head. Then she moved over to her mom.

"We've missed you so much!" her Mother smiled through her tears. Arizona looked on and was really hopeful for their relationship to be repaired. Mr Torres approached Arizona.

"My apologies, can we start over?" her asked extending his hand. Arizona shook his hand.

"Of course we can" Arizona smiled showing off her dimples.

"How long are you in town for?" Callie asked hopeful.

"Until next week" Mrs Torres informed her,

"How about you both come over here for dinner on Sunday night?" Arizona offered.

"That very nice of you, but we wouldn't want you to be cooking for us, we could eat out somewhere?" Mrs Torres looked to Callie for any idea's.

"No I don't mind, I want to do it" she grinned.

"Ok, if your sure, thank you" Mr Torres nodded. Arizona beamed.

"Well we better be going, we'll be here on Sunday, what time?" he asked.

"7pm" Callie answered.

"7pm it is." Mrs Torres turned back to her daughter. "Thank you Calliope" she hugged her again before heading out. Mr Torres did the same but their hug lasted a little longer.

"Thank you daddy" she whispered. He pulled away. "Nice to meet you again Arizona."

*You too"

Mr Torres winked at his daughter and then followed his wife out and left Callie and Arizona to themselves.

"Did that really just happen?" Callie shook her head in disbelief.

"I knew they would come round" Arizona said triumphantly.

"I didn't expect that at all." Callie flopped down on the sofa stretched out, mulling it over in her head. "I feel like a weight's been lifted off me"

Arizona cocked her head and smiled lovingly at her. Callie laughed out loud still not quite believing it. Arizona climbed on the sofa, Callie shifted so she could lie down with her.

"Thank you" Callie whispered in her ear.

"For what?"

"For being you, for inviting my parents to dinner"

"Babe, their you're family, I want you to patch things up with them. Because I know its been killing you not talking to them and everything. I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy right now" Callie smiled into her neck and placed butterfly kissed along her bare shoulder, while simultaneously caressing her arm.

"Mmmm…me too" Arizona mumbled, the feel of Callie's lips and fingertips against her skin, soothing her. Within minutes Arizona drifted off to sleep, and Callie wasn't far behind her. Their unpredictable shift patterns and emotions finally taking their toll on them.

"…**was it all that easy, to just put aside you're feelings…"**

A/N: Any idea's you guys have, or anything you would like to happen, please let me know them. I will happily try and fit them in where i can. :)


	5. Never Leave You

**A/N: Hi :) Thanks for the review auggy1984 and to everyone who is reading, i really appreciate it :) i orginally planned to post this last night but we had a power cut so i couldnt, im sorry. But anyway i hope this was worth the wait. Hope you like it and please let me know because i really do like feedback. Thankyou :) **

**Chapter 5: Never Leave You**

**"…I'm still lovin you, like it was the first time…"**

"Arizona, they'll be here any minute!" Callie whined from the bedroom. She had yet to finish getting ready and Arizona had been in the bathroom for well over 20minutes or more.

"Yeah Cal, I know, I'm very well aware of the time!" She shouted back opening the bathroom door. Callie's jaw dropped at the sight of her fiancée. Arizona stood in the door way in a figure hugging blue dress that came to just above the knees.

"Wow" was all Callie could say at that moment. Arizona walked over to Callie who was sitting on the end of the bed. "You need to stay calm, everything is going to be ok. You're parents will be here any minute, we'll chat, have a nice meal and tell them we're getting married and it will be fine" Arizona reassured.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Trust me. Now finish getting ready" she cupped Callie's face in her hands pecked her on the lips a few times then went to check on dinner.

As soon as Arizona checked on dinner, she heard a knock on the door. She took a deep breath, took one last look at herself in the mirror and went to answer the door.

"Hi!" she beamed.

"Hello" Mr Torres smiled. "We brought wine" he handed her the wine with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Mr Torres" she accepted the wine and gestured for them to come in.

"Please, call me Joe"

Arizona nodded. "Mrs Torres, lovely to see you again"

"You too Arizona, but enough with the formality, call me Alexis" Arizona nodded again in acknowledgement.

"Callie should be joining us any minute, would you like some wine?" she asked cheerfully. Joe and Alexis both said yes to wine so Arizona went to pour them a glass each. As she was pouring them Callie entered the kitchen area, posing sexily up against the door frame. Arizona looked up to see Callie also wearing a dress but hers was black which showed off her prefect pins and just the right amount of cleavage for her liking. She lost her concentration and spilled wine all over the bench. Callie laughed.

"So not funny!" Arizona came out of her trance and proceeded to clean up the mess.

"Oh yeah it is" Callie, grinning, left her to it and went to greet her parents.

"Mom, dad" Callie smiled.

"Don't you look nice" Alexis said.

"Good too see you again sweetheart" her dad stood up to give her a cuddle. Arizona rejoined them with their wine and glared at Callie as she did so. Callie chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" her mom asked oblivious.

"Nothing" Arizona said quickly. "Dinner is ready" she announced. Joe and Alexis took their seats at the table, followed by Callie and Arizona.

"This looks lovely" Alexis stated taking in the scent of the chilli con carne that Arizona and Callie had made.

"Before we start eating, can I just say something?" Callie looked across the table at her parents.

"Of course" her mother smiled.

"Ok well um, I just really wanna thank you and daddy for coming here the other day and you know making an effort because.." tears began to form in Callie's eyes. Arizona took Callie's hand under the table and squeezed it lightly. "..because, this amazing woman next to me is the love of my life and I'm surprised but happy that you both are here, giving us a chance. It means the world to me." Callie raised her glass. "Thank you"

"Awww sweetie" Alexis raised her glass followed by her husband and then Arizona. As they all clinked glasses, the light caught on Callie's ring and it didn't go unnoticed by her parents.

"What's that on your finger?" her dad asked puzzled.

"Oh um.." Callie wasn't planning on telling them till after dinner but the plans had changed now. Callie looked to Arizona. "Ok well, we kind of asked each other to marry..each other.." she laughed. "and then Ari asked me to marry her and I said yes. So we're getting married." Callie braced herself for them to get up and walk out in disgust. He dad was shocked and her mom was almost in tears. The room was silent for what seemed like forever. Arizona broke the silence.

"I know this is probably a lot to take in right now, you're just getting used to the idea of us and I understand that but I love your daughter with all my heart and promise you I will never hurt her." Arizona said honestly taking Callie's hand and entwining their fingers together. There was another silence, as they waited for a reaction.

"My little girl's getting married!" her mother stood up from her chair and walked round to the other side of the table and enveloped Callie in a cuddle. Callie was surprised once again. "Arizona, come here!" Alexis let go of Callie and then hugged Arizona. Callie looked over to her dad.

"Dad? Are you gonna say something?"

"Congratulations" he broke into a wide smile. Callie's eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.

"Omg thank you daddy!" she exclaimed standing up and practically cuddled the life out of him. Arizona and Alexis looked at each other then back at Callie and her father. After the initial excitement of the announcement, they all took their seats and began to eat their meal.

****************

After clearing up, Callie and Arizona rejoined her parents in the living room. Her parents seem to be whispering but they stopped as soon as they sat down.

"Is everything ok?" Callie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes, fine" Joe sat forward along with her mother. "We have something to tell you both"

"Okaaay, what's up?" Callie sat with Arizona, Callie placed her hand on Arizona's knee.

"Me and your mother have just been talking and as a gift to you both, we'd like to take care of the wedding costs"

"Dad, wow…seriously?!"

"Of course, we'd like to make up for the hurt we caused you both and this is our way of making it up to you"

"oh wow, I'm speechless, are you speechless?" she asked Arizona.

"Really speechless, thank you so much!"

Once again, hugs and kisses were exchanged. This was truly a turning point, Callie couldn't believe it. Her parents had totally changed and she couldn't have been any happier.

******************

After Callie's parents had left, Arizona and Callie were sat cuddled up on the sofa and were both now wearing tank tops and shorts. Callie lay with her head on Arizona's lap and Arizona was stroking Callie's forehead.

"So that went well." Callie grinned.

"Yeah it did, I told you everything would be ok."

"I didn't expect it to be that easy though, I was all ready for a fight."

"They just needed time to come round to the idea of us, I think they realised I wasn't going anywhere and they'd have to accept me" Arizona laughed.

"Maybe yeah, there's just no getting rid of you." Callie teased.

"Nope, here to stay."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Arizona leaned down to caress Callie's lips with her own. Callie moaned into the kiss. Callie pulled away to sit up cross legged and face Arizona.

"I've been thinking"

"Uh oh" Arizona mocked and received a slap on the leg from Callie. Arizona just laughed. "I'm sorry baby, what's on your mind?"

"I wanna have a baby…our baby."

"You do?"

"You don't?"

"No, its not that, its just it's a big step" Arizona stood up and moved over to the window.

"Are we not ready for that step?"

"I don't know…yeah…maybe…" Arizona stumbled over her words. It wasn't that she hadn't thought about having a family with Callie, it was just that she hadn't thought about it so soon.

"Ari, look, if you don't want a baby then please just say so because then at least then, we will know where we stand on the subject." Callie felt a little humiliated that she had brought it up, she mentally kicked herself. She moved off the sofa towards their bedroom. Arizona rolled her eyes at herself and followed her.

"Calliope, listen to me.."

"Lets just forget it, it doesn't matter, no big deal" she turned her bedside light on and started to undress for bed. She unzipped her dress at the side and hung it up. Arizona couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend, she was just walking around in front of her, in just her bra and panties. But she couldn't think about that right now, she needed to focus.

She shook her head to rid of her thoughts of taking Callie right there and then. "Cal, honey," Arizona took Callie's hands and led her to sit on the bed with her. "Its not that I don't ever want to start a family with you, because I do, but I was thinking it would be a little while yet before we talked about that."

"Like how long?"

"I just don't think we should rush into it. Why don't we wait till after we're married and more settled and then we can try for a baby, yeah?"

Callie pouted looking down at her lap and Arizona lifted her head up with her index finger and looked into her eyes lovingly.

"Ok, that's fair I guess" Callie caved and deep down she knew Arizona was right.

"Don't be mad at me ok?" Arizona sighed.

"I'm not mad, I just feel stupid…I'm moving too fast aren't I? Way too fast, I'm sorry."

"Don't' be sorry and don't feel stupid babe, you aren't moving too fast. We have all the time in the world, I'm not going anywhere" Arizona pulled Callie to her and left a trail of soft kisses down her jaw line and across her neck. Callie was still pouting a little and trying not to get pulled in by her girlfriends advances. Arizona looked up at her and let out a small laugh.

"You know how adorable you look when you pout?" Arizona kissed her neck again and slid her hand down her abdomen and grazed her thigh lightly. Callie shivered a little. Arizona smiled into her neck when she felt Callie shiver.

"You like that?" she whispered in her ear as she propped herself up on her knees and straddled Callie. Callie was no longing pouting, instead she was biting her lower lip. Arizona moved her lips to meet Callie's and let her hand linger over her thigh, squeezing and gently digging her finger's into Callie's skin.

"Something's not right" Callie managed to say as her breathing suddenly became uneven. Arizona looked at her puzzled. "You still have your dress on. Take. It. Off" Callie instructed mischievously. Arizona giggled, stood up and turned round so Callie could unzip her dress. Callie unzipped it slowly and along the way kissed all the way down Arizona's back. Arizona was covered in goose bumps by the time her dress was on the floor. She stepped out of it and kicked it to the other side of the room.

"Now that's more like it, I've been wanting to get you out of that all night" Callie pulled Arizona back to her, their body's touching. Callie flipped Arizona so she was now lying on the bed and she was straddling her.

"Wow" was all Arizona could say to that. She looked up at Callie who was giving her the most amazing smile, the kind of smile that took her breath away. Callie entwined her and Arizona's fingers together and pinned her arms above her head. Their mouths were now millimetre's apart, they could feel each others breath on their lips. Their breathing became irregular. Arizona lifted her lips to meet Callie's but Callie teased her by pulling back a little. She grinned at Arizona and did it a couple of times before giving in and kissing her the way she need to be kissed in that moment.

Arizona managed to free her hands and roll over pinning Callie beneath her. Arizona giggled again then tenderly kissed Callie, sucking on her upper lip, their tongues dancing together. Arizona moved from her lips to her chin, down her neck and towards her stomach. Callie tipped her head back and moaned at the contact. She arched her back not wanting to lose the feel of Arizona's soft lips on her skin. Callie could feel the kisses were moving back up to her lips. She more than welcomed back Arizona's lips and kissed her hungrily. Callie looked deep into Arizona's eyes.

"Promise me, you'll always be here, you'll never leave me" Callie said breathlessly.

Callie had always been a little insecure, she needed that honesty to be sure she wasn't going to be hurt again like she had been with George and Erica.

"I promise, I'll never leave you" Arizona replied never taking her eyes off her. With those words, that was all the reassurance Callie needed. Arizona took Callie in her arms, allowing her body to rest on Callie's and showed her just how much she loved her. They made love into the early hours of the morning until they both surrendered to the sleep they needed, peacefully in each others arms.

**"…I'm still lovin you, like it was the first time…"**

**A/N: if anyone has idea's they would like to put forward for the wedding, like where you would like to see it happen etc then please feel free to let me know :)**


	6. From This Moment On

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient with me, here is the next part and i hope you like it. Thankyou so much for the reviews, addicted-mb, auggy1984, Rosalie Duquesne and Sirke. I appreciate your comments very much. **

**This chapter was kind of hard to write because ive never been to a gay wedding before, so i dont claim to know if they are different from heterosexual weddings and i dont mean that to sound nasty or anything. Anyway i hope you like what ive wrote. As always please do let me know. The lyrics at the beginning and the end are from 'From This Moment On' by Shania Twain.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes, im only borrowing them for a little while. :)**

**Thankyou as always, for reading! :) **

**Chapter 6: From This Moment On**

**"…You're the reason I believe In love…"**

28th June. That is the date that Callie and Arizona are to be married. It had been decided by them both and it was less than 2 weeks away. It was quick but neither of them wanted to wait ages before marrying. Both Callie and Arizona wanted it to be small, they would both be wearing white dresses because it was what they wanted and you only get to marry once and they didn't plan on doing it again.

Callie and Arizona both had the day off to go dress shopping, getting the day off together wasn't easy but they managed and were very excited about finding the perfect dresses. Arizona had her mom tag along with them and Callie had Addison come too. Addison had just flown in the night before, but couldn't wait to go shopping with Callie, after all her best friend was getting married and she of course was going to be there for her. Callie's mom had gone back to Miami with her dad, otherwise she would have been there too.

Callie, Arizona, Arizona's mom and Addison walked along the sidewalk towards the store.

"I still can't believe you're here!" Callie exclaimed as she linked arms with Addison.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything" Addison smiled back squeezing Callie's arm. "And I finally got to meet the woman that stole you're heart," she winked at Arizona. "After the thing with Erica, I never thought you'd come back from that".

Callie still didn't like to hear Erica's name, it still stung. "Ari's the one. It took a lot of heartache to get here but right now I've never been happier." she said reaching for Arizona's hand and lacing their fingers together. Arizona rested her head on Callie's shoulder and turned her head to whisper in her ear.

"I love you too" Arizona kissed her cheek.

"Aaah, young love" Arizona's mother teased.

"Mom!" Arizona blushed.

"So Mrs Robbins," Addison started.

"Please call me, Allison" Arizona's mom said politely.

"Allison, did Arizona's news about these two crazy kids getting married shock you?"

"At first yes, but then I look at her and see how happy she is, and I think what more could a parent want?" Allison smiled over at her daughter.

"When do I get to meet your dad?" Callie asked.

"At the wedding." Arizona replied.

"The wedding? Not before? What if he doesn't like me?" Callie started to panic.

"Calm down honey, he'll love you, just like I do" Allison put a reassuring hand on her arm. Callie took a deep breath.

"Oh look, we're here" Addison pointed to the store a few feet in front of them.

"Yay! Let's go look at the dresses." Arizona pulled Callie ahead and into the store.

"Has she always been like that?" Addison asked Allison laughing at Arizona's perkiness.

"Yep. Since she was a baby, always smiling" Allison smiled at the memory. Addison could see from the look on her face that she was truly happy for her daughter and that to Addison, was great too see. After what Callie went through with her parents, she wouldn't wish that on anyone.

***********

"Wow, this ones gorgeous!" Callie ran her fingers over the satin material. "I'm gonna try this one." She searched for her size and then took it off the rack.

"Can I see?" Arizona peeked over her shoulder.

"Not till I try it on" Callie replied keeping the dress to her chest so Arizona couldn't see much of it. "Have you seen any you like?"

"Yeah I have, its beautiful!" Arizona motioned for Callie to follow her. She took the dress of the rack and then was about to show it to Callie but then thought better of it. "If I cant see yours, you cant see mine."

"Have you guys found a dress already?" Addison was slightly shocked. They both nodded.

"We're gonna go try them on." Callie informed them. Callie followed Arizona into the changing room. There was only 2 cubicles, so they each chose one and started to changed into the dresses. Callie's dress was ivory, and had a strap over left shoulder, it had a small train and the front had a split on the right side up to the thigh. It was fitted around the torso and flared out a little from the hips. Callie zipped it up at the side, it fit perfectly. She checked her image in the mirror and smiled approvingly.

"Ari, are you ready?" she called out to her.

"Nearly, cant fasten the ties at the back though." She said sounding aggravated.

"I'll do it for you babe."

Arizona smiled. She took a look at herself in the mirror. Her dress was also ivory, but hers was strapless and was again fitted around the torso. There was also an appliquéd detail going from the top of the dress, round to the side and across the train. Her dress hugged every curve and hung in all the right places. She nodded positively.

"Cal, I'm ready"

"Ok."

They both drew back the curtain and stood dumbfounded when they saw each other.

"You look stunning honey" Arizona said as she took in every inch of Callie from head to foot.

"So do you, so beautiful." Callie reached for Arizona's hand, she couldn't take her eyes off her. "Do still need me to fasten the back of your dress?"

"Please" Arizona turned round.

Callie proceeded to tie the back of the dress and kept her eyes on Arizona the whole time. Arizona could feel Callie's breath on the back of her neck. She looked up and saw Callie looking back at her in the mirror. Their eyes locked on each other. When Callie had fastened her dress, she grabbed Arizona's hips and pulled her backwards and wrapped her arms around her waist. Again their fingers became inter-laced and Arizona's head fell back onto Callie's shoulder. Callie took the opportunity to kiss her exposed neck. Her kisses were soft and sensual. Arizona moaned at her touch.

"Are you two ready yet?" Addison shouted into the changing room, killing the mood.

"Crap, I forgot they were here" Callie rested her forehead on Arizona's shoulder.

"Me too" Arizona chuckled. "We are so continuing this later!" She kissed the side of Callie's face before leaving the warmth of her arms. "Yes we're ready." she called back to her mom and Addison. Callie and Arizona turned to face the entrance to the changing rooms. Addison and Allison came round the corner and they nearly burst into tears.

"Oh wow, you two look amazing!" Addison was in awe of them.

"You do, you look so beautiful!" Allison agreed. "Come here you" she pulled Arizona into a hug. Addison was overcome with emotion for her friend and pulled Callie into a hug too.

"I'm so happy for you both." Allison now had tears in her eyes.

"You deserve to be happy Cal." Addison said sincerely.

************

Later that night, Arizona, Callie and Addison were sat talking and discussing the wedding. Addison was sat on the arm chair, her legs draped over the side and Callie was sat on the sofa and Arizona was sat in between her legs, with her back to Callie.

"So how come I'm like the last person to know where this wedding is taking place?" Addison faked being hurt.

"Well we didn't know where we were going to have to at first, but we're having it right here in Seattle. Arizona's parents said we could have it at their house."

"Yeah, they have a big house and big garden, so we are having the wedding and reception there, so Cal's parents don't have to worry too much about the cost…not that they were, its just my mom and dad wanted to play a part in their daughter's wedding too, so yeah." Arizona smiled up at Callie.

"Who have you invited?" Addison asked taking a sip of her wine.

"Aside from you, obviously Mark will be there and he's bringing Lexie, Izzie and Alex, Meredith and Derek and Cristina and Owen. Bailey and the Chief have to work but we said we'd send them some cake."

"So are you bringing anyone?" Arizona raised her eyebrows suggestively towards Addison.

"No I am not, just me. I'm off men for a while."

"Are you coming over to our side?" Callie joked.

"I'm not _that_ off men" she grinned.

*************

2 weeks later

Callie and Arizona's wedding day had arrived. The sun was shining and It was a warm day, which Callie was thankful for. Callie had wanted to be a little traditional so Arizona had stayed at her parents house last night and Addison had stayed over with Callie. Callie had been up and about since 6am, she couldn't sleep, she was both nervous and excited. Callie sat at the dining room table while Addison did her hair and make up.

"You're very quiet Cal."

"I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Arizona and how much I love her and how I cant wait to be her wife" Callie smiled as she thought of her fiancée.

"I never thought you would end up marrying a woman. Well actually I thought you might have been with Erica for a long time, you too seemed so into each other. What happened? Why didn't you call me?" Addison asked but then realised now wasn't the best time to bring that up.

"Yeah well Erica was then and this is now, Arizona is the love of my life, Addie. And I didn't call you at the time because I didn't know where I was at when it happened, I was a mess. If it wasn't for Mark, I don't know where I'd be."

"Does Arizona know what happened with Erica?"

"Yeah she does, I told her everything. Anyway can we talk about something else, Erica is the last person I wanna talk about today."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Addison put her hands up in defeat. "Sooo what have you got planned for the honeymoon?"

"We aren't taking our honeymoon straight away because we cant get the time off work together, so we are going to wait a while."

"Aww that sucks."

"A little, but it doesn't bother me too much because after this afternoon, Arizona will be my wife and she's all I need."

"She's definitely changed you." Addison noted, putting the finishing touches to her hair. Callie just smiled. "Right your hair's done, tell me what you think." she gestured for Callie to go to the mirror.

"Wow, if you weren't a doctor, you should have been a hairdresser!" Callie admired her hairstyle. Addison had tied half her hair up, curled it, and left her fringe to one side. "Can you stay here and do my hair everyday?"

"You wish" Addison teased.

******************

Mark, Lexie, Meredith, Derek, Izzie, Alex, Cristina and Owen had all arrived at Arizona's parents house and were happily chatting away in the garden.

"Mom!" Arizona shouted from what used to be her bedroom.

"Yeah?" her mom came up the stairs within seconds.

"I cant get my dress fastened at the back, will you please do it for me?"

"Of course honey." Arizona turned to face the mirror, she was all ready. Her mom had done her hair and make-up for her. Her hair was tied up and two pieces of her fringe framed her face.

"How are you feeling?" Allison asked when she had finished tying her dress.

"I have major butterflies" she laughed.

"That's normal, but when you see Callie, I can promise you, all your nervous energy will float away."

"Was that what it was like for you when you married daddy?"

"Oh my god, when I married you're father, I was sooo nervous, I threw up 3 times before I got to the church," she chuckled at the memory. "But when I walked down the isle and saw your father smiling back at me, I just forgot about everyone else in the room."

"You looked beautiful on your wedding day Mom."

"Not as beautiful as you." She looked at her daughter in the mirror and kissed her forehead. "It's nearly time, are you ready?"

"Never been more ready." Arizona replied, before following her mom downstairs. Her Father, Steve was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is that my little girl?!" he asked playing the game he used play with her when she was little. The game where he pretended not to recognise her when she was all dressed up.

"Yes dad, its me." she blushed, the same way she did when she was younger.

"No, cant be, let me take a look at you" he took her hand and stepped back from her to get a better look. "Arizona! It is you."

"You don't say." Arizona laughed as her dad put his arm around her.

"You look gorgeous, princess." he planted a kiss in her forehead.

"Thank you daddy." She smiled up at him.

"oh my, Callie's here!" Allison shouted peeking out the window in the hallway.

"OMG, she's here, it's time!" Arizona shrieked happily. The doorbell went signalling their arrival and Steve went to let them in. Callie's parent's were first and they greeted Arizona's parents warmly, it was their first time meeting and to Arizona, first impressions seemed to be good as her dad gave her the thumbs up behind Callie's parents back. Next Arizona introduced Addison to her parents and Addison commented on how amazing she looked. Then when Callie entered the house, Arizona's eyes were transfixed on her as Callie's were on her.

"Can we please have a moment?" Arizona asked without moving her gaze from Callie.

"Sure." her mom replied and guided everyone through to the kitchen and garden. When they were alone, they moved and closed the gap between them.

"I missed you." Callie almost whispered.

"I missed you more." Arizona smirked and bit her bottom lip. "This is it, are you ready?"

"More than ready." Callie replied without hesitation. Arizona leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Callie's lips. They both smiled into the kiss. "You look amazing baby."

"So do you." Arizona replied.

"Let's go get married." Callie took Arizona's hand and led her towards the garden.

When they reached the kitchen Allison and Alexis both knew to take their seats in the garden along with Addison and the rest of their guests. Callie's dad stepped closer to his daughter and held his arm out so she could hold on to him. Arizona was to walk down the isle first with her dad. The music started and the song they had both chose to walk down the isle too was. 'This I Swear' by Nick Lachey. The words meant so much to both of them.

'_You're there by my side, in every way_

_I know that you would not forsake me.'_

As Arizona began to walk to down the isle, there was whispers of how beautiful she looked. Her nerves were at their peak. When she reached the top where the priest stood, she was shaking. Her dad kissed her on the cheek and stepped back to sit with her mother

"_And I will love you, till forever,_

_Until death do us part, we'll be together."_

Now it was Callie's turn. She was shaking too but as soon as her eyes met Arizona's, she calmed down. Everything around her was a blur. She heard her dad whisper in her ear how proud he was of her but her eyes never left Arizona's When she reached Arizona, her dad let her go and Callie took her hand.

"_So take my hand and hold on tight,_

_And we'll get there,_

_This I Swear." _

_Arizona and Callie turned to face the priest who greeted them with a warm smile._

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the uniting of Callie and Arizona in matrimony. Love, loyalty and understanding are the foundations of a happy and enduring home. Callie and Arizona have written their own vows that they would like to share. Nothing is more scared than the vows you are about to pledge."

Callie turns to Arizona and begins saying her vows. "Arizona, I never thought I'd find someone who I adore and care for as much I do for you. You changed my life, you put me back together when I fell apart and I cant wait to wake up next to you everyday for the rest of our lives. I promise to be there for you when you need me and be completely faithful and never leave. I love you so much, you're my everything."

Arizona was over come with emotion at the sincerity of her words. Her eyes filled with tears, Callie wiped them away with her thumb. Arizona pulled herself together so she could say her vows.

"Calliope, the day you walked into my life, was the best day of my life because I found my one and only. The woman I couldn't live without. When I'm with you, I don't want to be anywhere else, it hurts me when we are apart and I cant wait to be knows as your wife. I'm so happy to have found you, I promise that I will never leave, I will always be there and I swear to be completely faithful to you. I love you so, so much." Arizona just managed to get the last few words out before letting the tears that had threatened to fall during her vows, to fall freely. Callie couldn't hold back her tears any longer and let her tears fall too. Their guests also let a few tears escape. Callie and Arizona gazed at each other lovingly before the priest interrupted them.

"Do you have the rings?" he asked softly. Callie nodded. Addison who was stood a little way behind Callie, reached forward and handed her the silver gold wedding bands. Callie handed them to the priest_._

"Repeat after me" He hands Callie's ring to Arizona. "With this ring as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed"

Arizona slides the ring onto Callie's finger. "With this ring as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed"

Callie takes Arizona's ring and does the same. "With this ring as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed"

"Now that you have joined yourselves in matrimony, you may kiss your bride" the minister smiles and winks at them both.

Callie and Arizona beamed at each other with pure love in their eyes. Callie pulls Arizona to her. "Finally." she whispers as their lips meet. Arizona smiles into the kiss and cups Callie's face with her hands. When they part they rest their foreheads together.

"I love you." Callie whispers.

"I love you too, baby." Arizona replied before turning to meet the cheers of their friends and family. Arizona's mom and Callie's mom, both had tears in their eyes. Both their dads shook hands and were extremely happy for their daughters. They both received hugs and kisses from everyone as they made their way back into the house.

**"…You're the reason I believe in love…"**

A/N: Did i do ok?


	7. I Gotta Feeling

**A/N: I am so sorry its taken me so long to update, ive be busy with work doing overtime. I hope you can forgive me *hides* Anyway here is the next chapter and really hope you like it. Thankyou as always to those who continue to read my fanfic and to addicted-mb, gatorgirl2008, Rosalie Duquesne, auggy1984 and Sirke and especially to my good friend Rach, dude, you're awesome! :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes. Music lyrics are from 'I Gotta Feeling' by The Black Eyed Peas.**

**Chapter 7: I Got a Feeling**

"…**I gotta feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night…"**

"Congratulations you two!" Alexis said, holding up her glass of champagne. There was a chorus of congratulations when everyone held their glasses up to them. Everyone had now gathered in the living area and were spread out around the room.

"So what's next for you two crazy kids? Will we be seeing little Calzona's running around?" Mark asked and they all looked at him questioningly. "Calzona," he repeated. "If you put their names together, you get Calzona." No one flinched, they just stared.

"Calzona, Mark? Seriously?" Callie chuckled. The door bell rang taking the heat off Mark. Arizona's dad went to get it, She heard some chatter and then her dad returned and she noticed a guy walk past the living room and into the garden. Then a few more men followed him.

"What's going on?" Arizona was puzzled.

"Nothing honey." He replied.

"Yeah right, spill dad." He didn't say anything so she looked over to her Mom. "Mom?"

"I think we should bring the cake out now!" Allison said quickly changing the subject. Arizona or Callie had no idea what was going on, but her parents were up to something. Callie looked over at her Dad, who winked back at her, as if he knew something. Callie was about to ask her dad but she was interrupted by Allison announcing the cake was ready to be cut.

"Callie, come on" Arizona called her over. Callie took her place behind Arizona and they took hold of the knife together and posed for pictures.

"Are you blind yet?" Callie joked about all the flashes that were going off.

"Not far off" Arizona laughed.

Once the cake had been cut into, Steve dished out a piece to the guests. Callie's mom had made their wedding cake which consisted of two tiers, one fruit and the other chocolate, since Callie wasn't keen on fruit cake. Alexis was given many compliments about how lovely it was.

***************

About an hour and half later, Steve came into the living room from the kitchen and waited till he had everyone's attention.

"If you could all make your way out into the garden please." he requested. Callie and Arizona looked to each other clueless as to what was going on. They had been so busy chatting they hadn't even noticed the workmen coming and going. Arizona took Callie's hand and led her out to the garden. When they reached the rather large garden, there was now a big white marquee set up. With Pink roses and white ribbon draped around the outside.

"Oh wow!" Arizona was taken aback

"Oh my god!" Callie was also stunned. They made there way into the marquee and inside was a DJ's stand, a buffet had been set up and a dance floor.

"When…how did you do this?" Arizona hugged her Parents.

"It was Callie's parents idea, we just provided the space" he smiled. Callie turned to face her parents and hugged them together.

"I had no idea!" Callie exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

"Yes thank you very much" Arizona beamed and received a hug and kiss off Joe and Alexis.

As if from no where the DJ appeared at the DJ stand and turned the music on. "My name's James and I'm you're DJ for this evening. First of all, congratulations to Callie and Arizona, I hope you have a very happy life together. Now the first dance is requested by Joe and Steve who would like to share a dance with their daughters" he said as he turned the music up. Joe and Steve took their daughters hands and lead them to the dance floor. Alexis and Allison looked on adoringly. The song that both Steve and Joe had decided on was 'You Raise Me Up' by Josh Groban.

"I'm so proud of you Calliope." Joe whispered. Callie smiled contentedly.

"I love you so much, daddy."

"I love you too, mija"

"Ari, I'm so happy for you, Callie's good for you, I'm proud of you honey." Steve told his daughter honestly.

"Thank you daddy, thank you for doing all this."

"You're welcome honey, I love you very much."

"I love you too." she replied resting her head on his shoulder.

**************

It was just after 7pm and the party was well underway. The DJ was playing all sorts of music from Chart hits to rock to RnB. Arizona and Callie had invited a few more friends tot, who were arriving in groups. They both greeted them together until Callie excused herself to go and talk to her Mom.

"Mom,"

"Hi sweetheart."

"Are you having a good time?"

"Of course! My one and only daughter just got married!" Alexis beamed.

"I am really grateful to you and dad for accepting me and everything."

"I'm sorry we didn't come round sooner, I don't know how to forgive myself for what we did to you." Her Mom looked down at her lap, the guilt overtaking her.

"I forgive you mom," Callie reached for her hand. "I know it was a shock but I honestly didn't plan this, it just happened and it feels right, I love her so much."

"I can see that," she smiled. "You're father is really stubborn. Like someone else I know" Alexis winked at Callie.

"Yeah ok, like father, like daughter." Callie laughed.

"Now you go, dance with you're wife." her mother instructed and shushed her away. Callie chuckled and searched for Arizona in the crowd. Just as she started looking one of Callie's favourite songs of the moment came on over the speakers. She spotted Arizona who was gazing back at her. Callie started to mime the song to Arizona.

"_Yes I can see ya, _

_cos every girl in here wanna be ya, _

_oh she's a diva,"_

Arizona blushed as Callie made her way towards her. Callie still miming the words.

"_She's nothing like the girl you ever seen before,"_

When Callie reached Arizona, she pulled her body to her own and made sure there was no gap between them. She took Arizona's hips in her hands and swayed their bodies together to the beat.

"_The way that booty movin, I cant take no more_

_Have to stop what im doin so I can pull her close,"_

Callie and Arizona's lips were less than inches apart and their eyes never strayed from each others. Callie still singing the words to her new wife seductively. Arizona draped her arms around Callie's neck. Arizona was totally taken in by her beauty, she felt like she was drowning in her eyes.

Callie wanted for her and Arizona to be the only people in the room right now, all she wanted was to make love to Arizona and show her how much she loved her. The fact that Arizona looked so damn fine in her dress was not helping matters.

"_Im tryin to find the words to describe this girl without bein disrespectful,_

_Damn girl, damn you's a sexy chick."_

After Callie had said the last few words, Arizona brought her lips to Callie's and kissed her passionately. They were lost in each other's kiss until Mark came up behind them.

"Get a room." he said and flashed his cheeky grin as Lexie pulled him towards the middle of the dance floor. Callie and Arizona both rolled their eyes.

"Do you wanna get a drink?" Arizona asked a little breathless from the previous make out session.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Yeah, so I can have my wicked way with you." Arizona enticed.

"You don't need to get me drunk to do that." Callie said raising her eyebrows. Arizona's reply to that was a deep kiss that last several seconds.

*************

After hours of dancing, laughing and celebrating with their family and friends, Arizona and Callie were ready to leave. They just wanted to be alone and celebrate their wedding day, their way. Callie and Arizona went around to everyone to say thank you for coming and to enjoy the rest of the night. Cristina and Meredith were well on their way to being drunk, so left them to dance it out together while Owen and Derek watched not being able to contain their laughter. Addison was sitting talking to Lexie and Mark. Once they had said their goodbyes, Callie and Arizona headed to their parents who were sat talking.

"I think we're going to take off now." Arizona informed them.

"Oh ok honey, today has been wonderful." Alison said enveloping her daughter in a hug.

"Thank you for doing all this for us, we couldn't have imagined anything better, its been amazing." Callie said again to both sets of parents.

"Don't' mention it, we were only too pleased to do it." Steve replied kissing Callie on the cheek.

"We definitely wont forget today in a hurry." Alexis grinned.

"You two girls make beautiful brides." Joe commented hugging both of them.

"Thank you dad." Callie broke away from her Dad and took Arizona's hand." We ready?" Arizona nodded. Callie and Arizona both told their parents they would call them tomorrow. Callie lead Arizona through the house to he spacious driveway out front. Arizona gasped when she saw the white limousine standing in the driveway with the driver standing beside it.

"OMG!" Arizona squealed.

Callie giggled at her wife. "You like it?"

"Uh yeah!" Arizona replied as if it was the stupidest question she'd ever heard.

"Come on," Callie took her hand once again and lead her to the limo. "Let's go." The driver opened the door for them.

"Good Evening Ladies." he said politely with a smile. "Where to?"

"The Archfield please" Callie instructed, climbing into the car.

"Yes Ma'am."

"The Archfield?" Arizona was puzzled.

"I booked us the honeymoon suite for the night since we aren't having a honeymoon right away."

Arizona beamed taking Callie's face in her hands. "I love you"

"I love you too." she kissed her wife, smiling into the kiss.

"What do you have planned for this evening?" Arizona asked with a glint in her eye.

"Well, maybe some champagne, strawberries…maybe some kissing…some removing of clothes followed by more kissing," Callie reached down to Arizona's ankle and lifted her dress up at the bottom and lightly grazed her hand up to her thigh, to her centre. She leaned closer to Arizona's ear. "Oh and I wanna make you scream." Callie whispered seductively. The contact from Callie's hand caused a sharp intake of breath on Arizona's part and she bit her lip to stop herself from shouting out loud.

"Call- …. " Arizona whimpered. Then Callie withdrew her hand and pecked her on the cheek.

"All in good time babe." Callie teased. "That, was just a taster."

"I've got a feeling, tonight's gonna be a good night." Arizona grinned.

**************

Once they had checked in and were inside the honeymoon suite, they were both taken aback by the lavish surroundings. The room was decorated in cream and gold, with a huge king size bed to the right of the door. The window looked right out over Seattle and you could see all the lights flickering and the space needle.

"Wow!" Callie exclaimed.

"I know, this room is amazing!" Arizona agreed.

Callie walked over to the bed and kicked her shoes off, the heels she had been wearing were killing her feet.

"Champagne?" Callie asked. Arizona turned round from looking out the window and met her new wife's eyes.

"Please." she smiled also taking her shoes off and moving closer to Callie. Callie poured two glasses out and handed one to her.

"To us." she smiled lovingly.

"To us." Arizona repeated and clinked their glasses together. After taking a sip, Arizona raised her eyebrow questioningly. "So I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Are you taking my last name or am I taking yours?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know, we could do the hyphenated thing… like Torres-Robbins or Robbins-Torres?"

"Ok what sounds better, Arizona Robbins-Torres or Torres-Robbins?" Arizona asked, stressing both options while trying to decided which goes together more.

"I like Callie Torres-Robbins." Callie announced taking both glasses of champagne and placing on the bedside table. She took a step closer to Arizona.

"Oh you do?" Arizona said raising her eyebrow again. Callie nodded and pressed her lips against Arizona's. Callie kissed from her lips to her cheek and down to her neck. Arizona titled her head back to give Callie better access. "I think its sexy that your taking my name…"

Callie smiled into her neck and then reached for one of the strawberries that sat beside the bottle of champagne. She held the strawberry in front of Arizona's mouth.

"Wanna bite?" she asked.

Arizona didn't reply, she took the strawberry in her mouth and then waited for Callie to take a bite too, their lips met and they could no longer could contain their desire for each other.

Arizona unzipped Callie's dress and slid it down her curvaceous body. Arizona planted kisses from her shoulder to her neck. Callie stepped out of her dress then untied and unzipped Arizona's dress at the back, as she slid the dress down she left a trail of kisses down her spine, causing Arizona to shiver at her gentle touch. Callie smiled to herself when she felt her tremble. Once both dresses had been removed, Callie turned Arizona in her arms and lead her backwards towards the bed. Callie carefully lay Arizona down and hovered above her.

"Do you have any idea how happy you make me, Arizona Robbins?"

"I love you so much Callie Torres-Robbins" Arizona grinned as she said her full name out loud. "Has kind of a ring to it." Callie nodded and brought her lips down to meet Arizona's once again. Arizona moaned into the kiss and snaked her arms around Callie's neck. Callie pulled away and sat up, her legs either side of Arizona. She began to undo her bra at the back and slid it off her arms. Arizona sat up and started to kiss her abdomen. Callie then took off Arizona's bra and threw it in the same direction she threw her own.

Callie took Arizona's face in her hands and lifted her head to look up at her then she kissed her passionately, while lying her back down and continuing her assault on the blonde's body. She trailed kisses down her chest, down her abdomen and towards her weak spot. Arizona arched her back and ran her hands through Callie's long raven hair. Callie kissed the inside of Arizona's thighs while sliding off her panties. After discarding them on the floor along with the rest of their clothes she kissed her way back up to Arizona's mouth. Their breathing had become uneven.

"I need you…to…touch..me…" Arizona stuttered. "..here." She finished, taking Callie's hand and placing it between her legs. Arizona moaned at her touch.

"oh god…" Arizona said breathlessly. Callie pleasured her until she began to tremble uncontrollably."

"Oh god, baby… " she continued to scream out. "..Callie…oh god!" Callie kissed her lips, softly then more passionately until their tongues were practically as one. Callie took her left hand and entwined her fingers with Arizona's. Callie was aroused herself just by watching Arizona's reactions to her movements. She squeezed Callie's hand as she reached her peak. Callie didn't take her eyes away from her as she climaxed. Arizona looked into Callie's eyes as she came back down to earth.

"Wow." was all Arizona managed to say, breathlessly, looking up at Callie. Callie grinned and collapsed beside her. Before Callie could process what was happening, Arizona was now straddling her, giving her a wicked grin. Arizona leaned down to Callie's ear and nibbled her ear lobe gently.

"I wanna hear you scream my name." Arizona whispered, her hot breath on Callie's ear. Callie didn't have a chance to reply because Arizona's lips were on hers within seconds.

Their wedding day and night was better than they could ever have imagined and now they had the rest of their lives together. It was the first night of the rest of their lives.

"…**I gotta a feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night…"**

A/N: Please let me know what think :) thankyou :) x


	8. With You

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the song Callie mimes to Arizona was; 'Sexy Chick' by David Guetta feat. Akon. Sorry about that.**

**Thankyou for sticking with me and continuing to read my story, i really love writing this. Thankyou to smewmaw17, Rosalie Duquesne and auggy1984 for reviewing :) hope you like this next chapter. **

**Lyrics used at the beginning and are from; 'With You' by Chris Brown. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

**Chapter 8: With You**

"…**together baby there ain't nothing we won't do…"**

**6 months later… **

"Arizona!"

"I'm coming." Arizona shouted on her way out of the kitchen to join Callie in the bathroom.

"It's negative." Callie stated upset. She handed the little white stick to her wife and brushed past her. She lay back on the bed, feeling defeated. Arizona leaned against the door frame, her heart felt heavy. Callie sat up and tears formed in her eyes.

"I was sure I was pregnant this time, I've missed a period and that's always the first sign, right?"

"Cal, we can try again." Arizona moved over to Callie and stood between her legs.

"What if doesn't happen for us? we've tried 6 times and it hasn't worked."

Callie felt dejected. They had chosen to use an anonymous donor, they decided on that together and felt it was better that way.

Arizona sighed. "It just takes time baby, don't give up yet, ok?" She kissed Callie on her forehead and went to put the stick in the bin. She sighed again and looked again at the stick in her hand before throwing it away.

Her eyes widened. "Um Cal, you better take a look a this."

"Why?" Callie asked perplexed.

"Callie, just come and look."

Callie stood up and dragged herself to look again. Callie's mouth fell open. "I'm pregnant? But I waited the fill minute and it said it was negative!"

Arizona read the box that was beside the sink. "..Cal, it says right here, you have to wait 1min _30 seconds _for the result!" Arizona stressed the 30 seconds.

"OMG, we're pregnant!" Callie exclaimed, a wide grin forming that reached from ear to ear.

"We're pregnant!" Arizona repeated mirroring Callie's expression. Callie pulled Arizona into an embrace. Arizona pulled away and they smiled lovingly at each other. Then all of a sudden panic set in for Callie. She stepped back and started pacing the bedroom floor,

"But wait, if I cant even read a pregnancy test right, how the hell am I going to be a good mom?!… I'm so not ready for this, I cant do this!." Callie's breathing became irregular. Arizona was there by her side in an instant, she stopped her pacing.

"Honey, breathe," Arizona breathed slow with her. "Listen to me, you are going to make a great Mommy," she grinned. "and its natural to be scared, its your first time, but its my first time too and I'm going to be right by your side the whole time."

Callie's breathing had almost returned to normal. "We can do this." Callie reassured herself.

"Yes we can. Together, we can do anything."

"I love you so much, Ari" Callie rested her forehead on Arizona's.

"I love you too." Arizona pressed her lips against Callie. The kiss was soft and filled full of love.

***************

The next day at work, Callie was sat having lunch with Addison. Addison was back working at Seattle Grace on a temporary basis, at the Chiefs request. She's been back almost 2 months but it felt like she'd never been away.

"Oh my god, I'm starving!" Addison exclaimed, tucking into her chicken salad. "I feel like I haven't eaten in 24hrs, I've been so busy!"

"Don't you just love this place?" Callie said sarcastically.

"Actually yeah I do." Addison said sincerely.

"Me too, I met my wife here, best. Place. Ever." Callie laughed. "I'm so happy your back here for a while, you couldn't be here at a better time."

"What do you mean?"

"Will you be my doctor?" Callie asked a huge grin spreading across her face. Addison looked at her confused. "Why would I need to be you're doctor? Your not pregnant are you?" Addison laughed. Callie didn't respond, she just kept smiling. "OMG you are! You're pregnant!"

"Yep."

"How far along? When did you find out?" Addison was so excited by the news the words seemed to leave her lips quicker than she was saying them.

"We found out yesterday, not sure how far along I am, maybe about 16 weeks. So will you be my baby doc, you know you're the best." Callie flattered her.

"Of course I will, come here!" Addison took Callie in her arms and hugged her best friend. "Congratulations Cal."

"Thanks Addie."

"Arizona must be thrilled?"

"Oh yeah, she's so excited, this morning when I got up I found her surfing the internet for cribs and stuff." Callie giggled.

Addison giggled along with her. "A little early don't you think?"

"What can I say, she's that excited." Callie smiled.

"Have you made an appointment yet for your first scan?"

"Not yet."

"Are you free this afternoon? I can fit you in for a scan at 3:30pm"

"I don't know, I'd have to see if Ari's free, but that would be awesome!"

"Anything for my best friend."

"But please keep it to yourself, I don't want anyone else knowing until we know for sure, that everything's ok."

"Sure, my lips are sealed." As Addison said that she was paged. She sighed, took a few more mouthfuls of her salad then got up to leave. "Gotta go."

"That's what happens when you're the best" Callie teased. Addison just turned her head to give her a sly look. Callie put her feet up on the chair that Addison vacated and continued eating her Tuna Pasta. Then just as she got comfy, her pager went off.

"Damn it" She muttered under her breath.

**************

"Can you get her on a IV then book an OR and prep her for surgery." Arizona told the intern she had working with her.

"Yes Dr. Robbins." she replied.

Arizona left her to it and took the little girls chart with her to the nurses station and began filling it out.

"Hey you." Callie stood smiling next to her.

"Hey," Arizona beamed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine yeah, morning sickness has worn off, I'm a little tired but apart from that, fine." she informed her.

"Great."

"Listen, I told Addison."

"Is she going to be you're doctor?"

"Yeah and she said she can fit us in at 3:30 for a scan, will you be free?" Callie was really excited about seeing their baby.

Arizona looked at her watch. "I should be yeah, I'm just about head into surgery, an appendectomy on a 8year old girl, shouldn't take too long."

"Awesome, so do you want to meet me up in OB?"

"Yeah sure." Arizona smiled.

"Ok see you then."

"You can count on it." Callie pecked Arizona on the cheek and headed off down the hall.

*****************

Callie lay herself down on the bed and lifted her scrubs up to expose her belly. Arizona sat beside her, holding her hand and Addison sat on the other side taking some gel, ready to smear on Callie's belly.

"This might be a little cold." Addison told her.

As she squirted it onto her stomach, Callie recoiled a little at the coldness of it. "You weren't kidding." She laughed.

"You big baby!" Addison teased. She took the scanner and glided it over her stomach. Callie and Arizona's eyes were fixated in the screen.

"You see there," Addison pointed to a avocado sized mass on the screen. "That's your baby." The heartbeat could be heard too. "Your baby sounds very strong, good heartbeat. You were right, you're just over 16 weeks along"

"There's our baby Cal."

Callie didn't say anything, she was amazed. She couldn't believe how much she loved their baby already and he or she was only 16 weeks into the pregnancy.

"Can you tell us the sex?" Callie enquired, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Sometimes you can't really tell till your 20 weeks but I can try for you."

Callie turned her head to Arizona. "Do you want to know?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah I think I do."

"Then lets find out." Arizona nodded to Addison. Arizona kissed the side of Callie's forehead. Addison moved the scanner around until she could get a clear view.

"You're in luck, are you sure you want to know?" Addison asked to be sure. They both nodded, waiting patiently to find out.

"It's a girl" Addison smiled.

"We're having a baby girl." Callie said, tears forming in her eyes. Arizona reached up and kissed Callie on the lips.

"I'll just get you a picture of your baby, clean you up then your set to go." Addison said warmly.

"Thank you Addison." Arizona smiled appreciatively.

"You're welcome, anytime." Addison left the room for a moment, to let them digest what they had just been told.

"A baby girl, Ari." Callie almost didn't believe it, it felt like a dream to her.

"I know, I'm so proud of you right now." Arizona kissed the palm of her hand.

"I'm so happy."

"Me too."

Callie and Arizona didn't know it at the time but Cristina had unintentionally seen them enter the room with Addison, put two and two together and had told Meredith, who told Izzie, who told Alex….and before the day was out everyone at Seattle Grace knew Callie was pregnant.

***************

It was just after 2am before Callie was able to slip into a nearby on call room to rest. She hated being on call and since she'd become pregnant, it made her that much more tired. She collapsed on the bed and was drifting of before she knew where she was.

It wasn't until she felt warm soft hands snake around her waist that she woke up a little. Arizona instinctively placed her hand over Callie's stomach. She took in the woman's scent and breathed in contentedly.

"I missed you last night, the bed was cold without you there." Arizona whispered huskily, kissing her bare shoulder

"Mmm hmm." Callie mumbled still half asleep. "I missed you more."

"You know I can't believe how everyone found out about us having a baby."

"Cristina has a big mouth."

"I suppose its easier this way, they all know and we don't have go round telling everyone. She's done us a favour." Arizona laughed quietly.

"What time is it?"

"A little after 5." Arizona propped herself up on her elbow.

Callie groaned. "I should get up, I've got rounds to do." She yawned and turned over, blue eyes met brown. "Morning Gorgeous." she grinned.

"Hi." Arizona leant down and planted a tender kiss on her lips. "What time do you finish today?"

"4:30pm, you?"

"10pm."

Callie pouted. "I guess I could use tonight to call my parent's, tell them about the baby, I'm a little worried about their reaction."

"Don't be honey, they've accepted us now and I have no doubt that they will be over the moon."

"You sure?"

Arizona nodded. "Don't worry."

***************

When Callie arrived home, she had a shower, made something to eat and picked up her book off Arizona's bedside table; 'What to Expect When You're Expecting.' She took it with her, along with the phone to the sofa and put her feet up. She read her book from where she last left off but she kept looking over at the phone. She was really nervous about telling her parents but then remembered what Arizona had told her and dialled her parents number.

"I'll just get it over with" Callie said to herself. After a few rings her Father picked up.

"_Torres Residence." _

"Hi Daddy."

"_Calliope! So good to hear your voice, how are you?!"_

"I'm fine, great even. How are you and Mom?"

"_We're both good thanks honey. How's that lovely wife of yours?" _

"She' great dad, thanks for asking. Actually there was a reason I called.."

He sensed the hesitation in her voice. _"What's wrong mija, is everything alright?" _

"Everything's fine, I…we just have some news." she bit her lower lips nervously.

"_Come on, out with it." _he urged.

"I'm pregnant, we're having a baby." Callie wasn't sure how to say it other than just get it out. Her dad was silent for a long moment.

"_A baby?" _he said almost sounding confused.

"Yeah, are you pleased?" Callie held her breath.

He was silent again then he spoke up. _"We're going to have a grandchild!" _he said, his voice nearly breaking with emotion. Callie felt she could finally breathe again. She heard the phone rattle a little.

"_Calliope, you're pregnant!?" _Her Mother shrieked excitedly down the phone. Callie held the phone away from her ear, her Mother's shrieking was too much to bear.

"Yeah Mom, I am." Callie grinned to herself.

"_That's wonderful news, we are so happy for you both. You're Father is speechless!"_

"But he's happy right?"

"_Of course he is, we both are."_

"I was so worried, I am totally happy that you're both happy!"

"_Callie, me and you're Father love you very much and we know how happy you are, don't ever worry about anything anymore, ok?"_

"I love you, Mommy."

"_I love you too." _

Callie smiled into the phone. "Give Daddy my love too."

"_I will, you take care and we'll see you real soon."_

"Ok, bye mom."

"_Bye honey."_

Callie breathed a sigh of relief as she placed the phone down on the coffee table. She picked up her cell phone and typed a text message to Arizona.

It read:

"_Hi babe, talked 2 my parents, they r thrilled for us. Thank god! Hope work is goin ok, love u, c u l8r x x x x x x x."_

As she sent the text, she smiled to herself and then continued to read her book before dropping off to sleep on the sofa.

"…**together baby there ain't nothing we won't do…"**

A/N: please review if you liked this, i love getting reviews, thanks :) x


End file.
